The boy at the diner
by hungergameskniss
Summary: Chloe and derek's son meets the ... Human? Girl Named kenny. what will happen with this duo the book worm and her Fantasy werewolf boy? will someone be kidnapped? could someone be forgotten? could one die? Sorry im bad at summerys
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey this is just something i thought of because my crush is like THE perfect derek but i like chloe and derek so my crsh is the son and i am just me please tell me what you think**_

* * *

I sit in the counter in the almost empty diner listining to the contry station on pandora and reading yet ANOTHER teen syfi romance novel. What can i say i am a sucker for i good love story with a mystical creature, my favorite is a human-werewolf story because the werewolfs are so protective of the weak little human and their innocents.

I know im not like most girls wanting all the guys to like her, i mean dont get me wrong ive had my fair share of crushs but i know they are passing things, id rather read and i dont really try to be the hottest thing that ever walked the earth but yes i did wear make up but not caked all over my face just mascara and eyeshadow.

"Hey kenny! I see your reading those stupid books again." I look up from my book to see my best friend kailey and her boyfriend justin. "Hey kk. Oh um yeah they are actually really good if you just give them a chance." I reply. She just gave a snort and found a booth to sit at. "What would you 2 little love birds like today?" They really were in love and yeah i wish i had a boyfriend that was that sweet to me. After they ordered i got their drinks to them and sat to read again after a little bit i got their food to them but they decided to go on a piknic so they took it to-go.

Ugh great yet another hour of serving burgers and fries to people rush hour is starting and theres only me the cheif and the bus boy thats like 10 so im running around handing out orders left and right. On my way back to the kitchen to pick up my next order i slip over absalutly NOTHING!

But im not even half way to the floor when a very familiar boy slips an arm around me and pulls me to my feet "ugh these damn skates keep making me fall!" I thought as he helped me to the back before anyone saw. Then like 30 seconds later in come the owners Chloe and Derek. "Oh my god thank you SO much im so clumsy on these things" i rushed out, then turned to find him slipping on a uniform top and omg he had some of THE BEST abs ive ever seen then he tied an aprin on and looked over at me to see that i was staring. Then he said something that i was to busy admiring how you could see his abs through his shirt. "What!?" I asked looking away fast. "I said are you satisfyed yet?"

Damn he noticed me staring "oh um sorry i just...um uh sorry" i stumbled out being as clumsy with my words as my feet luckily mrs and mr s came in "hey Kendall i see you met our son Kristian." Ohmygod their son! Omg omg omg why is it we havent met yet!

As if he read my mind Kristian said "ive been staying at my aunts house so i can go to this privite school so we havnt met yet but ill be going to school with you now" he said. Wow his resemblance to Derek is incredible well exept the fact that he is like 30 years younger and has bits of chloe in his looks but you can really tell he is chloes cause he seems good with people.

"Oh thats cool im Kendall but everyone calls me kenny." I put my hand out for him to shake and his does but makes the most shocked face as if he just found out he won the lottery.

We started walking out to take orders" hey if you want i could give you some skate lessons sometime?" He said as he pulled his hand back (omg we were still holding hands) and ran it though his hair.

"Um yeah that sounds great i could really use some lessons but you could tell right." He looked relived and exited "awsome ill pick you up at seven" ok it was only lunch so i would have plenty of time to get ready if i get off at four.

* * *

HHmmm What was that face he made for reveiw for more


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok i just had to update because I want to know what happened lol **_

* * *

Kristians pov

I was at the car when i saw the girl in the diner stumble a little so i ran over a (i know im not supposed to but i used my wolf speed i dont know why i would usually would just walk over and help the person up) i swiftly slipped an arm around her and continued to the back where the emploies go and sat her on a crate then went to dress for work because my parents think that it will help me socialize but im not dad i know how to socialize ive lived with tori she told me some tips from when she went to school.

"Oh my god thank you SO much im so clumsy on these things" she rushed out, as i slipped in the uniform shirt then turn to see her stairing "you satisfied yet?"i said as i got on skates and an aprin"What!?" She asked looking away fast. "I said are you satisfyed yet?" Wow she just turned the brightest shade of red ive ever seen.

"oh um sorry i just...um uh sorry" she stumbled out luckily for her mom and dad came in "hey Kendall i see you met our son Kristian."

i know that she must wonder why we havnt met so i said "ive been staying at my aunts house so i can go to this privite school so we havnt met yet but ill be going to school with you now"

"Oh thats cool im Kendall but everyone calls me kenny." She put my hand out for me to shake and i took her hand and shook it and then i got the mate vision it suprizingly didnt last long and when it finished i really looked at her for the first time. She had brownish red hair pulled back in a bun but there was one little curl that stuck out which was adorable her eyes matched her hair they were a brown where they wernt almost black and they had red flakes that almost made her eyes hypnotising she was skinny and tall but still about a foot shorter than me but you could just tell that she was defenceless and that really made me want to just pick her up and never put her down just carry her and protect her from any harm (thats why i felt the need to keep her from falling.)

We started walking out to take orders "hey if you want i could give you some skate lessons sometime?" I said as i pulled my hand back (omg we were still holding hands) and ran it though my hair.

"Um yeah that sounds great i could really use some lessons but you could tell right." I must have looked relived because she kinda smiled and it looked kinda cute. "awsome ill pick you up at seven" who am i kidding it was really cute so we worked the whole lunch rush then right when it got empty she went to the counter, hopped on it and started reading some book so i snuck up behind her and started to read it over her sholder it was about a werewolf and human falling in love

"so you like werewolfs?" I said which must have startled he because she turned around so fast that she slipped off the counter but yet again i had to run over and this time i put one arm across her back and the other holding her legs up so i was holding her bridal style and i was waiting for an answer till id put her down even though i wish i could just hold her she just nodded so i set her back down and sat next to her on the counter we talked the rest of her shift but accasonally had to serve some people but then her shift was over too fast and she had to go home oh well ill see her at 7.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok sorry its short but i didnt have much time

* * *

kennys pov

i seriously am looking in my closet and around my room the closet is empty and i have every thing on the floor so i go to the laundry room to find cloths and i find my favorite pair of jeans and then run into my sisters room to grab a top the one i pick is my favorite cream sweater with a pink tank top under it and a matching pink scarf my makeup is the same as it was for work some black maskara and shimmery nude eye shadow with light brown for a smokey effect. OMG its already 6:55. Oh well ill just throw it up in a pony tail.

Kristians pov

my mom found out about the date so she got all gooshy and made me wear the cloths my dad wore for their first kiss Which actually isnt that bad but its cold outside so i thow on a hoodie too grab my scates and run out the door saying goodbyes and go to pick her up. I knock on the door then see her running down the hall then she stumbles over a shirt stuck to her foot and then she makes her way to the door while putting her hair up in a ponytail. She opened the door and said "hey, your early."and i looked down at my watch i was 5 minutes early "barely" i laughed "are you ready to go or do you need the extra 5 minutes?" She shook her head and walked out "um are you forgeting something?" I said noticing her lack of shoes. " oh yeah oops my skates"

* * *

Ohhh cliffy ill post sometime tomorrow and thanks to aannya ill be making a charactor for you because you were the first to review


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys only one person has reveiwed my story mabey i should just send the story im a pm thank you alicelover520 plz reveiw guys

* * *

kennys pov

ok so after getting my skates i walked back out. "ready to go?" he asked. "yep" I said trying not to sound too exited. He put his arm out and i took it. he led me to his car and opened my door. "thank you" i said.

then he got into the drivers seat and turned over to look at me "soooo where to?" He said "oh and you look great by the way."

"um i thought we were going skating?And thank you" i said trying to hide my blush.

"oh yeah i forgot." He said "ok then im going to take you out for dessert. And mabey a movie if there is cant say no because its your way to repay me for giving you lessons." Then with out letting me respond he started to drive to the skating rink.

Once we got there we put on out shoes and i noticed it was almost empty exept the older couple over at the snack bar. when i got my shoes on i looked up to see him holding his hand out to me and right when i took it he pulled me up and sped off "hey wait up!" I yelled giggling. Then he just looked back at me and stuck his tonge out and made a face which made me bust out laughing and i tried to speed up to catch him but about a foot and half later i kicked my right foot with my left and they tangled togeather and i lost my balence and i made a weird squeekish scream as i fell which just made Kristian burst out laughing even harder and so he wasnt paying attention and ran into a wall. At that i was sent into a laughing fit so hard that i was crying from laughing "oh haha yeah very funny! It wont be so funny when i catch you he said then started to get up i made another squeek and got up and tran away laughing the whole time.

i was doing pretty well but i could still tell he was gonna catch up soo. And when he actually did he put one arm around my waist and picked me up like i weighed the same as a box of cereal. I started to kick and gentally hit him playfully still cracking up laughing after about 3 minites he put me down and looked at his watch "wow its already been an hour and a half!" I looked at him in disbeleif "what no way!" I grabbed his arm and looked at his watch omg it has.

We took of our skates off and made our way to the car. "ok dessert time!" He said with a devilish grin


	5. Chapter 5

Hey i might be making a DP film so that will be fun

* * *

"where are we going?" i asked as he zoomed down the road at least a 30 minute drive away from my house

"youll see. Its my favorite place EVER!" He said with that devilish grin again

after another 10 minutes we stopped in frount of a froyo place called menchieS. " this is it" he said exitedly

we went in and got our yogart and sat down omg it was the best thing ive ever tasted!

* * *

Kristians pov

when she took the first bite her eyes just lit up and she just ate like there was no tomorrow i was right she loves it just like i do. And not much later we had 2 empty cups so i grabbed them and threw them away then led the way to the car. "so which way to the theater?"

* * *

Kennys pov

so once we reached the theater we went to pick out a movie. He let me pick so i picked a romance movie But knowing he was there i picked an action movie that had a dash of romance in it.

* * *

Kristians pov

yes she picked the perfect movie so during the scary and fighting parts i can protect her aka put my arm around her and let her hide her face.

After the movie which i was right about i drove her home but all the lights were off "home alone?" She just looked towards the house and nodded " you want me to stay till some one gets home?" She looked at me to see if i was serious or perverted or just making fun of he so i said "my aunt that i stayed with for a while, was always out so i know how you feel." She looked releived "she wont be home till like 12 but please stay as long as you can." It was already like 10:00 ,10:30 but my mom and dad wouldnt mind all i have to do is text them and tell them im with kenny so i did. Once we got inside she gave me a tour , it wasnt a big house but it wasnt small there were 3 bed rooms, 3 bathrooms, a kitchen and dinning room, and a living room with an exersize room attached. so we finished the tour in the living room so we just sat down and she put on the t.V. we talked for about an hour then we actually watched the t.v. i looked over 5 minutes later and she looked really tired but i didnt say anything. about three minutes she leand over and put her head on my chest so i put my arm around her and she just fell asleep so useing my hearing i listened to her heart beat and her breathing because that always seemed to calm me down and pretty soon i was asleep to.


	6. Chapter 6

Omg i finally got another reveiwer yay thank you so much guest and i got over 200 veiws omg thank you so much guys love ya

* * *

Kenny pov

i wake up on the sofa surprizingly warm in my house that is always so cold and i suddenly reilize i have a arm around me and i turn to see the face right above me. OMG we fell asleep togeater oh my god i would be dead it my sister saw me. he needs to leave but i dont want him to why cant i just curl up and stay here for the rest of the night. I gently kiss his cheek to wake him up. then his eyes slowly open then look surprized then looks down at me and i smile at him. "um my sister is gonna be home soon and i would perfer not to die before we can have a second date." i said softly. He raised one eye brow then replied slyly"who said this was a date?" I lightly hit his arm and got up then he did to i walked him to the car and he gave me a hug then turned to get in the car "wait!" He turned back to look at me "um i had a great time thanks." I said and when he turned to get back to get in the car "wait!" I say again and this time when the turned back i gave him a real kiss not too short and not too long just PERFECT then i turned and called back at him "bye" i tried to hide the smile in my voice but i just couldnt.

* * *

Kristians pov

i just stood there gaping at her as she just walked back to the door i could tell she was trying to look hot and boy did it work! she shook her small hips as she walked and she just kissed me and walked away i mean WOW just WOW even being the just sweet girly girl she is this DID work for her as i drove away i looked in the rearveiw mirror i saw a car pull into her drive way wow thank god i left when i did!

* * *

Kennys pov

omg what came over me! Ugh i cant beleive i did that! I went back and sat on the sofa surronded by his smell it oddly made me feel comfrtable. I heard a car drive up the drive way. Wow what great timeing!

The door unlocked and opened "your home finally!" I called to my sister but my only reply was boots hitting the hard floor and the door closeing then a big man putting a gag in my mouth as i tried to scream. Whats going on! Well whatever it is i dont like it another man walks over to me and bends down "im sorry this is happening we dont mean to cause you any harm we just need your ... Help we need to get your special little friend and then we will let you go so are you going to help," I shook my head and then he added "willingly" as a black cloth was placed over my face and i was out in a flash.

* * *

ahhh im kinda mad at myself for writing this lol i made myself get kiddnapped! But oh well i actually kinda like it so what everi was asked for action and i think this will make for some pretty cool action well tell me what you think if you dont like it please tell me and ill try to make it better but i think that its pretty good


	7. Chapter 7

Well i cant sleep so im just gonna post again and mabey even again later today so here is your gift for what ever you celebrate!

* * *

Kristians pov

i wake up to the sound of mom and dad getting ready for work and i poped right out of bed and rushed to get ready knowing if i hurried i could see kenny.

I ran down staires and into the kitchin to get breakfast and my parents looked shocked "wow sleeping beautiy actually woke up with out being told!" My dad joked "and he got ready too!" I mom compleated. "yeah yeah what ever i ... Want extra money To get i new ... Um video game"

once we finally got there i tried to walk coolly but i was speed walking i didnt see her in the frount so i went to the back and she wasnt there. i walked back to the frount then my parents reilized she was missing to "where is kenny? She should have called to tell us if she is later or sick" my dad said " i can go see whats up?" I said a little to quickly. "great idea" mom said my dad just smirked and as i went to get the keys he said "its he. Isnt it?" I knew what he ment and i nodded my head and he dropped the keys in my hand.

Was she trying to ditch me? did she think that kissing me was a mistake and doesnt want to have to tell me? Was it me that kissed her?! i pulled up to the house and walked up to the door and knocked but the door just opened so i went inside becoming curious i saw a knocked over lamp by the sofa and rushed over to see a note in the couch cushions and grabbed it. My name was on the front so i opened it and it said

_dear kristian we have your poor little girl with us and what can i say based on what i saw yesterday she is quite the keeper well i think you know how this goes but if you bring mommy and daddy into this the girl will be... Taken from you forever and you are a smart boy so i think you know what that means _oh and you have 48 hours or we will despose of her -your dear friend

i stood there looking at the note THEY WERE WATCHING US! That must be who pulled up i should have known im so stupid it was a black van with tinted windows! How much of our date DID they see? What is their motive?

* * *

Kennys pov

i tried to open my eyes but they disobeied what was going on! Are they gonna kill me? What do they have against kristian? i mean he is a great guy sweet funny oh and ATTRACTIVE! i tried to cling to my thoughts but i was pulled back into a nightmair about me being surrounded by ghosts they all talked at the same time And i felt panicked but i knew from the books i had read that they couldnt touch me but as they got closer and closer i grew less sure and finally they all reached out to grabb me and they actually did they started to pull me down to their pit of death but a very bright light came out of me and they all were gone.

my eyes fluttered open to see i was in a white room my gag off but i was strapped to a chair. And my stomach growled and as if in reply a man came in and tried to feed me but no matter how hungery i was not gonna eat it. He seemed to see that in my eyes and left then soon after a man came in with a camera and walked around me taking pictures of me talking about how after the werewolf is gone they cant just send me out into the world knowing what i do so they were going to ...SELL ME?! Oh my god their selling me ... WAIT kristians a werewolf no way as much as i wish that stuff doesnt exist. Then interupting my thoughs a man walked and sat down next to me "hey baby girl" he said smiling "im sorry i havent been around but seeing as you are here i can delay no more you arnt a normal girl I am your fauther," wait no not posible my fauther left he never even knew i existed. "i know you dont understand but i need to tell you i am dead and yes you can see me no you are not a necro. You are something completely different you are an angel."

* * *

Oh snap! Lol please reveiw bacause the more the reveiws the the worse ill feel for making a cliffy


	8. Chapter 8

Ok guys i wrote this chapter out earlier and i was about to post when i got a facetime call and it deleted EVERYTHING so yeah sorry it took so long (i am still really upset because i dont remember anything i wrote and it was a super long chapter :p)

* * *

Kennys pov

"im a what? Wait how can i be an angel if im not even dead and ive never died like ever?" I said in shock i still couldnt prosess this. "yes you are an angel no you didnt die, long story short i came down to earth on a trip i fell in love with your mother and i had to go back this is um... Something VERY rare in fact you are the first of your kind." i think im about to pass out! "but on the bright side we have found out some of your abilities already which are the only ghost thing about you the rest us human, your abilities are talking to other ghosts, astrol progection which only ghosts and necros can see you, you can touch ghosts and they can touch you, you can visit the after life world which is kind of astrol progecting, oh and while your astrol progecting you can take over other bodies that are in habited." Oh my god im a GHOST! i am part dead! I guess thats why im always cold and can never get a tan! "how do i do this stuff?" I asked starting to come to terms with it but only slightly "it IS your second nature. Its walking and talking you just do it after a while" he said "now ill help you, first astrol progection."

* * *

Kristians pov

I decided to call my mom and dad and tell them that kenny was just sick and that i wanted to go see uncle simon again before school started.

How am i going to get her out of there i already know who it is. and ive heard mom wake up from nightmairs screaming about the things that had happend and this just panicks me even more if possible.

i got in the car and drove to the place it said to meet them at i know its a bad idea but i dont know what else to do.

Once i got there i just waited and watched the few men that were there and they seemed to be guarding the truck so i bet that she is in there. So i snuck around to the door not gaurded and climbed in and crawled to the trunk area and looked for kenny but she wasnt there it was a trap and suddenly a door closed aroun me i was trapped in the back.

* * *

Kennys pov

"ok just close your eyes and clear your mind imagin walking out of your skin" i did as he said but soon grew tired of trying "its not gonna work" i said opening my eyes to look back at a sleeping me. It really did work! He told me some more stuff about how it worked and stuff and then i went to go look around where i am and eventually i heard some people talking about me and walked into a room with about 10 people sitting and 3 up at the frount showing some pictures and videos of me including when i kissed kristian. then once the presintation was done the people sitting all got out sticks with numbers 1-10 on them and bid on who got to keep me. Oh my god this is a slave market! And right then i woke up.

* * *

Kristian pov

i wake up in a room all white and i was strapped in a chair but i still felt comforted by a famillear scent "kenny" i called out how could i have missed her sitting in a chair just like mine right across from me? Probably because she was sleeping. she woke up very startled she looked very panicked she didnt even notice me at first and when she did she looked even more panicked "you shouldnt be here!" She said "they used me as bait they are going to ... K-k-kill you" "well its better me being dead than you being dead." i stated but her face looked like i had just hit her or something "they arnt even gonna let me go. They sold me as a slave." my jaw dropped. Ok i knew they were bad people but i thought i could at least rely on their word. "and i am not a 100% alive" and with that she looked away and i was just too shocked to speak. Eventually we both just fell asleep.

* * *

Kennys pov

my fauther told me that chloe was a necro so i was going to try to contact her so once i got to sleep i progected to the dinner and to my luck she was there and i told her what happened and described the building but i was cut of by someone wakeing me.

* * *

Kristians pov

i heard kenny screaming and woke up to see them holding her about 2 feet in the air by a chain and hand cuffs they were telling her to say good bye because she would never see me again because she was going to her new "owner"'s house but they dragged her away before either of us could even say anything. Was this really the last time i would ever see her was she really gone for good and what did she mean she wasnt compleatly alive?!

* * *

Sorry if it got bad towards the end im really tired so yeah im going to sleep please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you Imaginitivemeagan for following the story and thank you everyone else for getting me more than 300 views! I dont know about you but i think that is a pretty big accomplishment so thanks for reading

* * *

Kennys pov

I woke up just as they put hand cuffs on my arms and legs i screamed for help because i knew what was happening, where they were taking me. I wanted kristian to get up and take me from their grasp and run away with me. I wanted to tell him what i had just found out about myself. I mostly wanted to take him away from them and what they would do to him i had just met him and i already knew he couldnt be ripped out of my life i needed him.

He woke up and shouted my name i tried to reach out and grab him but the cuffs and gaurds wouldnt allow it. They taunted us by telling us to say our goodbyes but dragging me out before either of us could. I screamed his name the whole way. I think i could hear him scream for me as well but it could also be it still ringing in my ears from being in the room.

I saw the man who took me from my home in the middle of the night walk over to one of my gaurds and say "she is only human she wont be trouble so you go take care of the wolf boy" and with that i lost it and screamed like i had never screamed before so loud it could probobly be heard all the way to after life and beyond "NO!" And the brightest light burst out of me and when it was over my cuffs were off and everyone was on the floor they looked really shocked i looked towards kristians room and saw him in the hall i smiled at him and would have ran to him but i blacked out.

* * *

Thanks again for reveiwing i already have the next chapter ready so if i get some reveiws i might just post it tonight :) and i will give you a shout out for following and reveiwing so thanks again to my best reveiwer alicelover520 love ya girl


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you guests for reveiwing

* * *

Kristians pov

She is gone.

Im gonna die.

These were my thoughts right before there was a huge light flash

then i was free i ran out of my room to see kenny with a white glow around her and...are those what i think they are? WINGS! Then she turns around and sees me, then she smiles and just as i am about to run to her grinning like an idiot , her eyes roll back and she falls to the ground passed out.

I started to run to her but someone pulled my shirt but when i turned i saw no one yet i DID know who it was. Liz my moms friend. She has visited my family alot she was like my second aunt she would write stuff down to talk to dad and i. I turned back to see a few of the gaurds had Kenny there was no way i could get to her now.

They were cuffing her and put a bag over her head so she couldnt see when she woke up.

I feel terrible but i had to leave what use am i if im dead ill save her after i have help.

* * *

Sorry its so short its just where it seemed best to swich povs and kennys pov will be in the next chapter so yeah thanks for reading


	11. Chapter 11

Ok guys go read alicelover520's story she is awsome its a really good story and she is a very loyal fan love ya girly

And thank you for reveiwing zoesouzaxoxo for the really sweet reveiw it really ment alot to me! People like you really are the reasons i write thank you so much.

* * *

Kennys pov

When i finally wake up i am in the back of a van i couldnt see anything there was something over my head.

I heard some men talking at the back of the truck. Something about the cash and that i was in the back. Im guessing it was my new "owner" ugh gross i hate this. I HAVE AN OWNER!

There was the sound of the door opening and someone grabbed me i tried to kick and hit them but they tied me up compleatly i was actually pretty impressed.

Pretty soon i am set on something soft like a bed or sofa i felt them start to uncover my head so i acted like i was asleep. Eventually i did fall asleep.

When i woke up in the morning i had on a short dress about 2 inches past my butt and i was not comfortable with that it was white and silky with a lace bow belt and at least there were sleaves up to my elbows although they were sheer i really hate this.

I looked around i was in a red and gold room it looked like something out of a vamp cataloge it hade a gold frame bed with red curtain things on it and a red comforter with gold details on it. And a redish wood dresser , vanity, door, and closet each with there own fancy gold pattern on them and there was a nice big sofa it was gold with a red flower design. I went over to the vanity and saw tons and tons of makeup and i have to admit i would have fun with that i mean i am a girly girl. The next stop was the dresser which had a space for underwear a place for swim wear and one for um some pretty skimmpy stuff then all the rest was mini skirts and daisy dukes. Ok last it the clostet it had costumes in it. A few actually good shirts and pants in the very back. Wow i dislike this even more than i thought i would. The door opened. Oh no i get to meet my owner and in THIS!

* * *

Sorry it was short but oh well HAPPY NEW YEAR! Kinda late but what ever :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys thank you for over 450 veiws omg its a pretty good feeling hope you like it :) 3

* * *

Kristian pov

I got liz to send one of her friends to get a the adress for where they took kenny. Liz and I went to uncle simons house to get my cusins and some supplys. When I knocked my cousin zoe (see i name my charactors after my reveiwers) opened the door, gave me a big hug and let me in. "Kristian we have missed you whats up?!" She said. "Kenny has been taken and i need to get her back!" I just came out and said it because we dont have alot of time. Im worried what might happen to her. But whatever is gonna happen isnt gonna be good i know that.

After i explained a little more zoe's twin megan came in. Zoe is a witch and megan is a necro. They were not like normal sibilings they were like best friends. They both agreed on coming with me and simon had agreed too and packed some bags for us with his wife morgan who was a necro.

After we got our stuff and said our goodbyes we headed out to see tori. I was gonna need a guy friend with all these girls around so i was going to get Austin he is my best friend i lived with him for about 3,4, mabey 5 years posibliy even more and we almost never fought. Once we got there tori opened the door and looked at me knowing what was gonna happen because i had the twins with me so she called for austin and went to go pack us some bags while i explained to him what was happening.

"She sounds pretty awsome, considering you spent about an hour just describing her." He said with a smirk and my face heated "yeah she is pretty cool"

luckily tori came in with 3 bags one for me one for austin and one with entertainment my uncle gave us 5 bags one for each girl including kenny and 2 bags of food "i remember i was always really bored so here." She said and went to pack us some food and i followed "austin you guys can take the r.v. Its good transportation and a place to rest i use fake papers to buy it so they dont know we have it and will least expect us to have one so you can hide in plain sight."

Ok so now we have that solved too. Tori had to out do uncle simon so she gave us 5 bags just for food and then even gave us a huge bag filled with pillows and another for blankets and a bag each for other stuff like shampoo and toilet paper we hauled the stuff to the rv and packed it.

This is the nicest rv ive ever seen tori put an enchantment on it there were 2 stories and it was like a house with a half a car attached to the front after about an hour of packing we said goodbye and set off to the place liz told us kenny was.


	13. Chapter 13

hope its long enough i spent a long time on it omg ive gained 100 veiws! Thank you for over 500 veiws :) love you guys 3 :* btw thats me blowing a kiss to you

* * *

Kennys pov

I heard the foot steps getting closer i looked around for something to cover up with and found a long sweater and threw it on it came down to my knees then he came in he was tall and skinny he kinda reminds me of a daddy long leg spider. He had black shaggy hair. And empty blue eyes. "Hello sleeping beauty" he said with a super creepy smile. "Come on out ill give you a tour" i follows him out and he showed me the house each room with a theam. It was a really nice house huge too.

After the tour he took me back to my room "how do you like it?" He asked as i went and sat on the bed "the house is nice but i dont want to be here" i snapped at him. "Hey dont be rude little girl! I could make your stay here much less enjoyable if you want to be like that" he said walking closer to me. "What do you even want me to do clean, cook, or what?" He came even closer and slid his hand up my sweater and to my very upper leg and it made me really uncomfortable i pushed his hand back and he kissed me i tried to pull back but he pinned me to the bed and slid his hand up my sweater this time he put his icey hand on my stomach and trialed up and he started to lift up my bra and that gave me the energy to kick him of even just the slightest bit but he just had a even bigger hunger in his eyes. And slid his hand on my hip under my underwear and all i could think was OH MY GOD im gonna get raped! He started to slide his hand over and i had the same burst of energey i did at the lab place then came the bright light he flew off of me and ran out then i passed out on the bed.

When i finally wake up i am in the sweater but it was really far up my leg and i pull it down then notice a large group of people gathered around me most of them practaclly drooling at the sight of my skirt hiked up. Its discusting then in comes my "owner" and he call for attention then goes to stand on a mini stage that was resently added. He called out numbers and people raised their numbers and shouted a new and higher number. Are you kidding they are bidding on me again! Once it slowed down so i could understand it was at 30,000 and there were 4 people bidding once it got to 3 i was at 50,000 then down to 2 it was at 80,000 and it kept going up and up one man was very large around the waist and had two leashes and at the end of them were girls with ripped up cloths and cuts and brusies all over and the other man was tall blonde spiked hair he was very muscular and to be honest pretty attractive but when they got to 150,000 he started to look really annoyed and just shouted out "500,000 now can i be done?"

There were no other bids so he gave the man some cash and everyone left my old owner said "ill give you two some time alone. but no refunds!" Then left.

I just walked to the closet and went to the very very back and found some leggings and put them on then grabbed a duffel bag from pink and threw some sweat pants and leggings a few cute skirts then some sweaters and ts. Then he came in and grabbed two more bags and packed some more long pants and tops. "Good idea grab some stuff to get back at this loser. Ugh these people sicken me!" He said and i looked over at him with my jaw dropped. Is he really dissing his own kind. He just ignored my look and went with yet another bag and swiped off all the makeup into it i giggled alittle at this and put some shoes in a bag i grabbed 2 sneakers 3 flats and 3 heels one black pair one white pair and one covered in rainbow glitter and then slipped on a pair of knee high boots and finding a weakness for the boots i put a pair of ankel boots and a pair of cowboy boots and another knee high pair combat boots. Then added 3 sun dresses to go with the boots (sorry i have been deprived of shopping lately and added this because i really want new cloths plus i actually like reading clothing descriptions so sorry if you dont)

We finally got all the good stuff and were each covered head to toe in bags and clothing and we pretty much sprinted to the door laughing the whole way and he yelled back at the other guy "hey thanks have a nice day no refunds!" Then we got to the car and he threw his bags in the back then took mine and thats when i noticed it was a hummer limo dang this guy is loaded! I hopped in and was instantly in aw he laughed and said "cool huh? My name is alex." He put his hand out to me and i shook it "kenny" then i reilized he was my owner so i pulled back and turned away. As if reading my mind "im not like them you ARE free. Im here to free you but i did buy you so you will be cosidered my slave but you arnt. Make sence?" I nodded "thank you" i said and hugged him.

We got to the house and i got a tour this house is even better bigger and the theames were spot on the beach theme had a pool that looked just like the ocean but smaller dont get me wrong though it was huge and it had fish even dolphins it was like a dream that was for sure my fav room other than the kitchin. Last we got to my room i opened the door and it was all pink! it was pink and gold. It was perfect there was a mini fridge and microwave and a balcony with a beautiful veiw of a forest there was a loft bed with curtains framing the desk and vanity that the vanity was across from tha stair case that lead to the bed then the desk conected the two. He put the bags by the door. "I have to go there is another bidding to go to ill be back soon" he said and then left. I ran up to my bed and did a belly flop onto the feather matress and just sunk into it and was asleep within seconds.

* * *

Yay i got that over with this is my least fav chapter XP any ways i wanted her to have a nice person after seeing not everyone is that lucky with them btw this is over 1000 words my longest chapter yet :)


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you sunflower37149 for following and reviewing and thank you .33 for following and addressing a comment from someone im sorry for my lack of commas and my bad spelling and grammer im writing it on my ipod and its harder to add commas and idk how to turn my spell check on.

* * *

Kennys pov

Once i wake up i smell something wonderful cooking and spring from my bed almost tripping down the stairs on my bed i go to the elevator and it takes me down to the main hall and from there i slide down the hall in my socks and accedentally run into alex. I slipped off my feet and slammed down on the floor "hey be careful speedy your gonna brake some thing!" He said as he picked me up and took me to the table and sat me down then held out his hand in a stop sign and said "stay!" I stuck my toung and said "whatever im not a puppy!" He just laughed at me and brought over pancakes, fruit, hash browns, eggs, and bacon then to my shock my one of my best friends walked in "Aannya!" I yelled springing up and hugging her "hey girl chill! Your gonna strangle me!" She said giggling then it dawned on me "hey how are you here?" She suddenly looked sad. "Um well i was taken by this weird group of people who thought i was a vampire? Crazy huh?" She said "well you are arent you?" She just smiled "yep! But you cant tell! Any ways i proved to them i wasnt so they sold me and he got me" she said pointing to alex. I looked at him and i could just tell he was going to help and he had a troubled past. "Yeah he is pretty cool i can just tell. Oh any ways same but alex got me from this other guy who bought me from that group. They took me to get back at kristian," saying his name just killed me inside my stomach twisted and i felt sick then it was just pain left. " but i found out i am an angel!" She looked confused "what ive never heard of those existing?" She said kind of a question "oh my dad is an angel and he and my mom fell in love when he came to earth and boom i created a new race!" She looked proud of me and gave me thumbs up during breakfast i told them my story in depth. Then she explained a little better but i was too busy worrying to really pay that much attention. Is kristian still alive? Or did he not make it out? Tonight i will go look for him.

* * *

Sorry its so short i just stop when i feel like i made a good stopping point


	15. Chapter 15

Kristians pov

We finally got to the house and we all barged in this man came into the front hall "were is kenny we know you have her!" He just smirked "who that phsyco girl? She is ... Gone"

my stomach dropped along with my heart and it shattered whan it hit rock bottem. I stumbled back. HE KILLED HER! I walked over and punched him hard in the nose till i heard the satisfying crack and turned and walked back to the rv.

When i got in i waled into the bathroom and sat on the toilet lid and put my head in my hands and cried for hours till some one called for dinner.

i wiped my eyes and went to eat ignoreing everyone cause i knew id snap if i didnt all i could think was she knew it was gonna happen thats what she was trying to say! Oh my god i should have told her how i felt...but i dont even know how i feel!

We stayed at the house because its not a very suspected place for us to go and liz went on the look out for anything suspicous just in case.

For the night i sat in my room tears staining my face thinking about kenny an how its my fault and what could have been. i really miss her...already.

I finally got to sleep and i had a dream about kenny. She was in a beutiful white dress it had strips of sheer white silk flowing in the wind along with her redish brown curls, we were on the beach. This was a nice beach though crystal clear water, beutiful white sparkling sands. She was floting above the sand slightly, and she moved towards me. "Kristian," she said in a soft ghostly tone, "you knew. You knew i was gonna die and you didnt do anything. Why? Why would you just leave me? You might as well killed me your self." Her tone grew harder as she talked she spent what felt like forever conferming my fears growing more angery with every word. Till finally i started to sink into the sand.

I woke up to me not sinking into sand but my bed was sinking next to me, someone was there.

* * *

Ohhh cliffy :0 if i get 5 reveiws i will post another chapter before i go to sleep you still have 6-8 hours i already have the next 3 chapters ready to post :P


	16. Chapter 16

**Omg guys i have 762 veiws thank you soooo much love you**

* * *

Kennys pov

Once the sun finally trickeled away i went to my room and layed there focusing on leaving my body after about 3 tries i finally did and decided to go to my old house because i bet kristian got the info on where i was.

when i got there i saw a girl about my age "hey" i said she looked at me shocked "oh hey" she was a ghost i could just tell "so by any chance have you seen a tall boy named kristian come by here today?"

She nodded turned and led me to an rv i tried to just walk to the door half expecting to run into it but i just went through. Kristian was in one of the bedrooms in the back of the house... I mean rv he looked peaceful i climed up in the bed next to him and moved some of his hair out of the way of is face and he woke up.

Liz came in with another girl "this is megan" liz said and then she walked out

"Your kenny right?" The girl megan said and i nodded "you want to talk to kristian?" Again i nodded and turned to kristian and put my head on his chest and looked up at his face he looked down and i could him i started to think that we could actually feel each other then my head just fell through him. I looked at megan again and she looked sad.

"Tell him i miss him" i said and she did he whispered it to me to "i really miss you too kenny"

"I have to go soon im sorry wait for me at the grosery store at the town central at 2 tomorrow" i said knowing i was fadeing then all of a sudden i was waking up im my bed.

* * *

Lol he thinks im dead idk why but yeah i felt the need to add that in DRAMA!


	17. Chapter 17

Kristian pov

Oh my god she is really dead. But how could i feel her? Why did she have to go? It had been an hour since she had left and we were all eating brakefast but i had no appitite. "Come on kristian your mom will kill me if i let you starve," liz wrote on a dry erase bord. I just stood up and walked away to my room and locked the door.

well at least i can still talk to her and and feel her but i can still only think of her being gone and this song that kenny said she liked during our date so i grabbed my ipod put my ear buds in and turned on the song and it started to play just a dream by carrie underwood

It was two weeks after the day she turned 18

All dressed in white goin' to the church that night

She had his box of letters in the passengers seat

Six pence in a shoe, something borrowed something blue

And when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down tryin to hide the tears

Oh she just couldnt beleive it

She heard the trumpets from the military band

And the flowers fell out of her hand

Baby why'd you leave me why'd you have to go i was counting on forever now i'll never know

i cant even breath

Its like im looking from a distance

Standing ing the background everybodys saying, he's not coming home now

This cant be happening to me

This is just a dream

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray

Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt

Then the congregation all stood up and sang

the saddest song that she ever heard

Then they handed her a folded up flag

And she held on to all she had left of him

Oh, and what could have been

And then the guns rang one last shot

And it felt like a bullet in her heart

Baby why'd you leave me why'd you have to go i was counting on forever now i'll never know

i cant even breath

Its like im looking from a distance

Standing ing the background everybodys saying, he's not coming home now

This cant be happening to me

This is just a dream

Oh,

Baby why'd you leave me why'd you have to go i was counting on forever now i'll never know

Oh, now i'll never know

Its like im looking from a distance

Standing ing the background everybodys saying, he's not coming home now

This cant be happening to me

This is just a dream

Oh, this is just a dream

Just a dream

Yeah, yeah

When the song finished i reilised that i had tears all down my face i just wiped them off and put my ipod on shuffle and fell into a deep dreamless sleep only to be awaken at 1:00 and was forsed to walk into town.

* * *

Sorry it was a filler chapter but i really love that son btw it was Kenny that he woke up to but he couldn't see her because she was astral projecting so he thinks she is a ghost.


	18. Chapter 18

**Omg almost 1000 veiws guys omg it just makes me so happy thank you so much!**

* * *

Kenny's pov

I went down stairs and into the kitchen and there was another person in there sitting at the table, a boy about my age. "Good morning!" Is said being a morning person it was really energetic sounding. "Morning kenny, this is bradley, bradley this is kenny." Alex introduced us. I half skipped over and put out my hand "nice to meet you! Your special right?" I said, once again sounding like an over peppy cheerleader. He looked amused "hey, nice to meet you too, and yes im a wizard. You?" He was kind of giggling at my enthusiasum "long story dad was dead when he got my mom prego and so im an angel, half dead half living."

Bradley is a really cool guy i found out as i talked to him during breakfast. His girlfriend was a shape shifter too she turned into a cheeta thing. So he is like me and that group thing doesnt really know about our powers.

"Oh hey alex im gonna meet up with my boyfri...my...well i dont know what he is to me? Im meeting up with kristian later today. Ok?" He agreed and told me that i could borrow one of the spare cars and take aannya and bradley.

So at 1:30 we got in the car and made our way to the store. When we got there i saw liz and kristian and some other girls and a guy. I got out of the car and ran to kristian. He looked oddly surprized to see me. He put out his arms out and i jumped into them. "Your actually real!" He said and i just giggled "yeah. It hasnt been that long has it?" He stroked my hair as if to make sure i was actually 100% real "i...um i thought you were dead." He said sheepishly. "Oh my god im sooo sorry!" i said hugging him tighter. I felt like just never letting go. "Wait if you arent dead, and dont get me wrong i dont want you to be, then how was it only the necro and ghosts could see you yesterday?" He asked

"because i am an angel, my mom got pregnent with an angel, ghost, dude and so im half dead, my dad. And half alive, my mom." He looked releived and like the light bulb just went off for something " well we can all do intros at the house im sure alex has space for you guys too" i said then we all went to the cars kristian came with me and i let aannya drive so me and kristian could sit in the back and talk.

* * *

Ok guys it might take me time to update because school is back so i might start once a week only on the weekends


	19. Chapter 19

Kristians pov

When i turned and saw kenny, ACTUALLY SAW HER! I put out my arms and let her leap into them. "Your actually real!" I said she just giggled and said "yeah, it hasnt been that long has it?" I still couldnt beleive it so i stroked her hair as if it held the answer. "I..um i thought you were dead." She looked shocked and then looked like she did something to cause my worry "oh my god, i am so sorry!" She was truely apologetic for something she didnt even do in any way. She held onto me like if she let go she really would die. She is a truely special and amazing girl most girls would be like "um no im obiously not." Or be weirded out but she actually cares.

"Wait if you arent dead, and dont get me wrong i dont want you to be, then how was it only the necro and ghosts could see you yesterday?" I asked, were they pranking me?

"because i am an angel, my mom got pregnent with an angel, ghost, dude and so im half dead, my dad. And half alive, my mom." I was releived and the light bulb just went off. She was astrol projecting " well we can all do intros at the house im sure alex has space for you guys too" she said. Oh someone else took her. I just now noticed she was with a boy and girl. I couldnt help but feel jealous for even the slightest bit of time. But it wasn't for very long because she dragged me to the car with her and had the girl drive and he took shotgun so we could be sit together. She explained the rest of the story on the way home then she listened as i told her my story. Once we finally got to the house Kenny grabbed my hand and practically dragged me into the house.

"Hey alex i have a few more people with me. Can they stay?" She said to a man he looked a little older than us maybe 18 or at most 20. He looked at me and smiled as if he just saw a celebrity "you must be Kristian. I have heard so much about you the past few days." I looked at Kenny and she was trying to hide her blush.

"Oh you have?" I said smiling at Kenny she smiled back then gave the man, alex a look that said "shut up!" But being her it just looked cute and not like a threat. "Well i guess someone needs pay back." I said playfully picking her up and threw her down on the sofa in the living room. Then started tickling her she was squirming and giggling like crazy. "Ahhh haha st haha sto haha stop hahahaha i hahaha cant hahaha breath hahaha" she said breathlessly. When i did stop she was still laughing and gasping for breath. Once she stopped laughing we just talked and we talked till her friend told her to come help her with something and while she was gone i asked alex for a blanket and a flashlight or candles and he caught on and helped me make a picnic outside with a few boxes of Chinese take-out food that he had ordered for dinner. And there were a bunch of little lights scattered through his yard to make it look like stars. I really hope Kenny will like it.


	20. Chapter 20

Ok guys idk when i can write again so it may take me a while to update sorry

any i have 1,000 veiws omg THANK YOU, YES YOU! for reading this

* * *

Kenny's pov

Aannya asked me to help her move the mini sofa in her room to a different spot so i did and then alex came up and told me to go change into something nice but he wouldn't tell me why.

So i went to my room followed by Aannya to find "something nice to wear" we went through my closet an i found nothing so i went and sat down in my desk chair. "There is nothing!" I said a little frusterated then aannya pulled out a flowery tank top and a pink blazer with a matching skirt. It was the PERFECT outfit i stood there in the mirror, when i finally got it on, with my jaw dropped. Then i gave her a hug "omg you are THE BEST FRIEND EVER!" She just smiled and made an innocent face "yeah i know" then i put my curly hair up in a messy ponytail which aannya approved of by giving me two thumbs up then forcing me to reapply my mascara and put on some lipgloss that she found it was a pinkish nude color

Then i went to find alex to find out why he wanted me all dressed up.

Kristian's pov

Alex told me that i still had a little time left because Kenny is still distracted so i went and got a radio then i changed into a outfit that Zoe set out. she has always reminded me of tori because she has the same eye for fashion. She made me wear a blue and white striped polo and jeans so it looked some what nice but still casual.

Once i got dressed i went down stairs and saw Kenny talking to alex and when alex saw me he said something to her and she turned around just as i approached them and i put my elbow out and she took it then i led her to the back door. I made her close her eyes then i took her to the picnic.

"Ok, open your eyes." I said with a big grin on my face. She opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. The gold flecks in her beautiful brown eyes really glowed in the light of all the candles and flashlights. Once she finished surveying the lights and picnic area she looked at me and leaped on me giving me the biggest hug possible.

When she let go we each got a box of food and started eating "thank you this is really the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She said. "No problem i wanted to do something special" i replied "i really missed you" she moved from her spot sitting across from me and sat right next to me resting her head against me. "So your a werewolf right? Thats what i heard those people, at the...what ever that place was, say" she said " yeah but its not the same full moon stuff that I'm sure you have heard i turn whenever i need to usually every one, one and a half weeks. I should have to change pretty soon. But when i do change I'm not some blood thirsty beast I'm just a wolf." I explain and she looks genuinely interested "and your an angel? Is that what the flash of light and the wings were about?" I asked and we just talked about supernaturals and other random stuff for a little while.

"Hey i forgot to tell you, you look very beautiful tonight." I said after a while and she blushed "thanks, you don't look too bad your self" she said

we finished eating were still talking when Remind Me by brad paisley and carrie underwood Came on the radio, so i stood up and put my hand out to help Kenny up then asked "may i have this dance?" And she took my hand and said "yes you can" then we danced and danced and danced.

I noticed Kenny looked tired so we just laid on the blanket and looked at the stars and talked until Kenny finally fell asleep and i picked her up and took her to her room.


	21. Chapter 21

Ok guys this my be a bit confuseing but i got a new idea so here it is I havnt updated in a while sorry

* * *

Kenny's pov

I woke up in my bed as the dream still replayed in my head it felt so real but i remember talking with him till it was so late i just fell asleep

**(Yes the whole date was a just dream but Kristian and his group met with Kenny and stayed the night just the date was the dream)**

I got up got dressed and made my way down stairs to see Bradley and Kristian talking "morning" i said with a sleepy smile and they both looked up at me with the same look in their eyes. Bradley smiled "hey" then he got up and made me a plate of food.

"Thanks" i said as he set it down between him and Kristian. I sat and looked at Kristian, i know what i have to do. "Kristian? Can we talk later?" He looked worried but nodded.

After breakfast i asked him to go on a walk with me. After a while of silence i just burst out "I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU!" He looked surprised and kinda stumbled back. He just looked at me like i had hit him with a brick. I felt my cheeks heat up and so i ran off farther into the forest we had been traveling in. I never even heard him call after me. How could i be so stupid he would never like me back. Once i was far enough away that i would not be heard by any werewolfs, i climbed up to the lowest branch on a near by tree and just sat there face against the tree trunk crying my eyes out.

Once the tears stopped i heard foot steps. I turned just in time to have a gag put in my mouth and a bag shoved over my head i kicked and tried to scream. Eventually my legs were restricted along with my arms. I was too weak from crying to actually do anything so i just gave in. Its better than actually having to go face Kristian again.

Suddenly i heard a some noised i recognized as a fight. I imagened kristian fighting to save me. But i tried to push that thought out of my head but the grunts and shouts did sound familiar. He came to save me! I tried to hold back a smile. Once the fight stopped my feet were untied along with my arms. As the bag was pulled of my head i hugged the figure then realized it wasn't Kristian.

It was bradley. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes realizing our faces were extremely close so i blushed and pulled back more. "Hey thanks for saving me" i said as we walked home. "No problem! Why were you out here all alone?" Weren't you and Kristian together?" He said the last part sort of angry. I just nodded in reply turning the other way hoping he wouldn't see my puffy red face. But he could tell i was hiding something "are you-" he stopped short reading my mind. I soon started sobbing again thinking of how stupid i am. I soon was lying on the leafy ground. Soon i felt Bradley's arm around me and he drew shapes on my back and calmed me down. I could feel my eye lids drooping. Soon i was enveloped in Bradley's arms as he carried a still sobbing and half asleep me to the house just like in my dream last night.

Once we reached the back yard i was done crying and i just gazed up at bradley. "Thank you" i said vey softly. He looked down and smiled "no problem"

I never really noticed how handsome he was until he took me to my room. This was the only thought i had when i woke up. There was a knock at the door. "Come in" i said hoping it would be bradley coming to comfort me more. It was Kristian. When i saw it was him my heart sunk and beat faster. I didn't want him to see my still puffy face so i turned away and shoved my face into a pillow "what do you want?" I mumbled into the pillow.

"I-i-i wanted to say I'm sorry." My heart broke even more if possible "I'm sorry fo-" i cut him off knowing what he was going to say "i know i know your sorry you think I'm a great girl but you just don't feel the same way. Ive heard it an uncountable amount of times" he just looked sad and said "no thats not-" i just rolled my eyes and looked him in the eyes getting annoyed "yes it is thats exactly what you were gonna say." "Kenny? Im sorr-" i interrupted again getting really annoyed "just leave! Your the last person i want to talk to right now!" He looked hurt "Kenny just hear me out. Okay?" I was on the verge of tears "NO! Just leave!" I slightly yelled "please" i said my voice cracking.

With in seconds i heard foot steps sprinting down the hall. Soon bradley stepped in he saw Kristian and grew an angry expression quickly "is there a problem?" He said trying to get to his maximum hight and intimidate Kristian a little. Kristian backed up towards the door. " no" he said finally giving up but he looked upset. once he was out bradley closed the door and i broke down so he climbed into bed with me and drew on my back again. Eventually i rested my head in his lap and looked up at him and i smiled up at him. He smiled back at me and it made my heart melt. He leaned down slightly and i started to sit up as we got closer i heard more foot steps but ignored them it was probably one if the girls going to their room. Out lips touched and the kiss was magic when we separated the foot steps had stopped then started again but were fading so i went back for a deeper kiss. He pressed me against the head board. Then suddenly i heard the door open and bradley jumped back. I turned to see Kristian. He cleared his throat and said "well it didn't take you long to get over me" And he turned then left


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey guys im starting to lose ideas hence why this chapter is mostly songs lol so please leave suggestions_

* * *

Kenny's pov

Is it bad that i don't feel bad? Because...well i don't. It seemed like he liked me but then all of a sudden he acts like he doesn't. I mean i don't really know him, why did i think i liked him? He is really just like most of the other guys, a huge JERK! Bradley isn't he is nice and actually cares about me. I think i really just need some time alone right now. Bradley left a few minutes after Kristian.

I get up and walk over to my door and lock it. Then i grab my iPod and put it on shuffle as i walk over to my bed. The first song that comes on is **Broken by Lindsey Haun** _(if you want to know how i feel go listen to the songs i list because they explain EXACTLY how i feel so ill list a few i totally recommend you look them up cause they help with getting over jerks)_

After broken my iPod went to the following songs

**cowboy casanova by carrie underwood**

**So small by carrie underwood**

**Bless the broken road by rascal flats**

Then last it went to **someday when i stop loving you by carrie underwood**.

As the songs went on i let a few tears slip down my cheeks. I had just ruined any chance of friendship i could have had with Kristian. I pulled out my journal and a pen then went on auto pilot writing once i was done i noticed i had just wrote a song/poem _(if i get 5 good reviews ill_ _post the lyrics) _

Its then that i finally lost it and broke down crying into my pillow and the song change by carrie underwood came on and i fell asleep with tear stained cheeks.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks 1998wolfgirl for favoriting my story and a huge thanks to sunflower37149 for helping me through my writers block

* * *

Kenny's pov

I wake up feeling fully rested but i still just wanted to stay in bed and not face my problems. But i have to so i got up trudged to my closet slowly changing. I brushed through my hair and opened my door then slowly walked down the hall focusing on the patter of my bare feet on the hard wooden floor. Then i run into someone i look up and see austin i mumbled "sorry" and then he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a near by study "you know what kenny i DONT think your sorry. You hurt Kristian!" I just rolled my eyes and turned to walk away but he spun me back around i huffed and said "i dont know what your talking about he is the one that hurt ME. When we were on the walk i told him i had feelings for him but i could tell he thought it was weird. I ran away almost got kidnapped again and who helped me? Not Kristian. Bradley did then he took me to my room made me feel better we kissed thats it Kristian should be happy i found someone new so he doesn't have to reject me any more" austin looked sad "thats not it Kristian does..did like you" i was shocked but i was still angry "well why didn't he act on it when he had the chance in the woods!" I just got so mad i stormed off and ran into someone else.

when i looked up i saw Kristian i kept my face expressionless his face however was red and sad his eyes slightly puffy. "Sorry" i said still emotionless. "Wait" he called back at me as i walked away i turned back "its all my fault IM sorry" i could tell he was talking about something more than bumping into me.

I just turned and walked away and ran into yet another person but my face softened as his arms slid around my waist. I looked up to see bradley he leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips. Then he grabbed my hand and we went to the kitchen and ate breakfast

bradley took me on a walk at about 11:00 while we walked we talked about our old life and what we like and stuff then after about 45 minutes we got to a clearing with a beautiful tree in the middle with lanterns hanging all over it and there were a ton of candles set randomly through the grass and there was a little picnic laid out. I looked at bradley for confirmation that this was for me when he nodded i leaped at him and gave him a huge hug when i pulled back i had tears in my eyes "thank you. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!"

We sat and ate the beautiful lunch and when it was done he asked me to dance "but theres no music?" So he pulled out his phone and turned it on so we danced until the sun went down we sat back down and he did something with his phone then a little later Aannya brought out some food , shrimp and fish. We ate and talked then it got late and i got tired and fell asleep but my last thought was this was just like my dream just with a different guy

* * *

Should i do another pov? And who should i do?


	24. Chapter 24

Austin's pov

After my talk with Kenny i went to the entertainment room and found the girl i didn't know yet watching a movie "hey" i said

She kinda jumped and turned so i smirked and hopped onto the sofa right next to her and put my arm around her kinda "oh hey" she said "so what-cha watchin'?" She just looked at me and answered "what does it look like?" I looked over at her shocked because most girls were super sweet to me because they wanted to make me happy so i would like them me but she was sassy and i liked that "chill babe! It was just a question" she just rolled her eyes again but i could tell it was playfully. As we watched the movie we talked and got to know each other. She was a really cool girl and i think i am starting to like her

"So do you want to go out some time?" I asked she just smiled slightly and walked away calling back "maybe" yeah she was Kenny's friend for sure.

* * *

Sorry i know its really short but i'll be posting a very special chapter soon :) its gonna be written by another author


	25. Chapter 25

the song is by POP ETC it's called speak up...

Aannya POV

"when we meet another way

you won't recognize my face

when we meet one way or another

you won't speak up,speak up,speak up"

this song reminded me so much of kenny and kristian's relationship...gosh! those two were so blind..they couldn't see that they were in love and made for each other and two parts of a puzzle crap...hey i'm not one for romantic stories...but i am determined to hook those two up if it'd the last thing i do! i need some help of course...maybe i'll ask Bradley...oh wait no i can't he and kenny made out..and now kristian is ** off..sheesh! talk about drama...well i guess it's all up to me now...and i can already see a wonderful plan hatching. hmm...but first i need to talk to the three main players..Kristian, kenny and Bradley!

"gah!", i screamed for dear life..to see it was Austin...sigh he's so cute and perfect..now to make him mine...i can come up with that later. right now i already have a mission to hook to somebodies up. "Austin i swear for the last time..if you EVER scare me again i will suck every little drop of blood there is in your body! capiece." with a sexy lop-sided grin , which he knew that i loved,"aww babe don't be like that...i love it when you get all sexy 'i'm gonna drink all your blood' sorry if i scared you." i couldn't help but roll my eyes at him but let out a much needed giggle..."Austin you know that even if you're a martial black belt...i can still kick your butt..so next time you try that..everyone might have to see..your corpse." rolling his big cyan colored baby blues at me.."alright! alright! i won't. promise"

and then i thought of something brilliant..."hey Austin..." replying warily he said,"yeah babe.." i replied with a sly cheeky grin on my face,"you know that i really like you and would love to go on a date with you..but right now Kenny really needs me..and i need you to help me convince Bradley into helping us. And we need to convince Kristian that Kenny is who he really wants!" well...at least my love for him is out in the equation.."hmm...well put love, i know Kenny need you..we could go on a date next week maybe..? and don't worry about Bradley...but in all the time we've been with Kenny and Kristian..we know that they both are stubborn and adamant on whatever choice they choose...so those to are goona be hard nuts to crack.." with small smile wondering how smart my soon to be boyfriend is " i agree hon, they are stubborn.. you leave Kristian and Kenny to me..you just take care of Bradley." with that and quick peck on the cheek from Austin..i went to shower with my favorite song playing in my head.

* * *

Ok guys i did not write this chapter it was written by my very talented friend Aannya aka alicelover520


	26. Chapter 26

Kenny's pov

I woke up with a smile on my face. I was in my bed, bradley brought me upstairs and to my bed.

I stretched and got out of bed and went into my bathroom turned the hot water on and stripped out of my clothing then got into the shower letting the water run over my back heating up my freezing skin.

I couldn't help but sing unbroken by Demi Lovato. Because when I'm with bradley i feel like no one has ever hurt me before. When my shower was over i dried myself and slipped into my robe.

I went to put clothing on and i noticed a note on my dresser

Dear Kenny,

I really enjoy being with you. Last night was perfect thank you. You really are a special girl and my feelings for you have really grown since i met you. I really like you Kenny.

Love,

Bradley.

I could tell my cheeks were pink and i couldn't help but smile. I hurried to get dressed i picked a white thank top and a light pink high low skirt. Then i went to do my make up, i did my mascara normal, then i did my eye shadow in a nudeish pink color then i added an actual pink color on my crease and added a matching pink eye liner on the bottom.(you may think it looks all lady gaga but its not supposed to) last i added some baby lips then put my hair into a sloppy bun. When i was about to leave i heard a knock at my door "delivery for Kenny!" Said a familiar voice that made me smile. I walked to the door and opened it and there stood bradley but i couldn't see his top half because he was covered with a huge teddy bear "oh my god bradley!" I said taking the teddy bear and setting it down behind me then i turned back to see he was now holding flowers and chocolate "oh my gosh you shouldn't have done this! This is way too sweet!" i said grinning and i hugged him after setting the flowers and chocolate down. When i pulled back from the hug i have him a sweet kiss quick but meaningful. Then i led him into my room he sat on my desk chair and i grabbed a vase to put the flowers in then set them on my vanity and put the note by them i moved the teddy bear to a corner. "Thank you soooooo much" i said to him grinning ear to ear "dont thank me yet"


	27. Chapter 27

Kennys pov

Bradley had left a few minutes ago and told me he had 1 more surprise. I sit blind folded in my desk chair. After a some ruffling bradley un blindfolded me and there sat a beautiful breakfast on a small dinner table. I sat in awe till i could finally speak " .god. Thank you bradley!" I launched myself across the table making sure not to mess up anything and gave him a kiss.

We ate and talked for a while then he went to take the dishes and table down stairs insisting i cant help him.

I walked out of my room after everything had been cleared out and in the middle of my door way sat a small table with i vase with one pink rose, boxes of my favorite candies (sour patch kids, sweetish fish, twizzlers, and sour skittles) and there was a note with the sweetest poem on it. When i finished reading the poem i sighed and looked up to see a shadow at the end of the the hallway who went into hiding behind a corner. I know who it is anyways, its bradley. I felt a hand on my shoulder and see ...bradley. I take the note and fold it and hide it in the waist band of my skirt. "Whats all this?" He asked. "Oh i think its just alex trying to get me to feel more at home" i lied. I will be sure to confront Kristian about this later.


	28. Chapter 28

Kristians pov

I turn around the corner with my candy note and rose for Kenny and see bradley already got there and was handing her a huge teddy bear then a bunch of flowers and chocolates. I went back around the corner and watched painfully as she kissed him and led him into her room i went back into my room and paced for a while trying to think. I finally decided to give it to her and grabbed a little glass table and went into her hall as bradley left with a table and dishes. I set it in front of her door then set down the note with the rose in a small vase in the top with the candy. Her door started to open so i ran to the end of the hallway keeping in the shadows. When she saw the stuff a smile spread over her beautiful face and i couldn't help but smile as well. She grabbed the note and read it then held it to her heart as she looked my way. I would have gone over to her but i saw bradley so i went around the corner and he put his hand on her shoulder and she folded the note into her skirt to hid it. That means she doesn't want to lose it! Right? She talked with him for a while then he left and she turned in my direction and we locked eyes she looked slightly mad. She walked over to me and put a hand on her hip "care to explain?" She asked. I put a hand on her back and led her into my room "its valentines day and i wanted to get something for the girl i lo..like." I said and her face softened "oh well...um...thanks i guess" her cheeks were red. "Your wel..." I was cut off by the shock of her hugging me. When she pulled back i looked in her eyes and noticed we were extremely close. Our chests were even touching. So i inched closer and she raised herself up on her toes and i took that as my sign of approval and i kissed her. She put her arms around my neck as i lifted her up so her legs were around my waist. Eventually she was pinned up against the wall as the kiss became more passionate. She pulls back and rests her forehead on mine "I'm sorry i never should have...well there are a lot of things i have done wrong. Im sorry I'm just confused can you just give me some time?" She says as she runs out of my room.


	29. Chapter 29

Kenny's pov

It has been a week since the kiss and i still don't know what to do. I haven't talked to either of the boys except for when i HAVE to but i think i finally know what to do.

I walk to Bradley's room and knock on the door, when he opens it I say "hey...um we need to talk" he looks surprised "oh, ok" i go inside and tell him about what happened on valentines day. "Im sorry it shouldn't have ever happened and it wont happen again i just wanted to be honest with you. I still like you a lot" he gives me a sad smile and says "thanks for being honest i forgive you" after that we share a sweet hug and i go to Kristian's room and knock. He opens the door and rubs his eyes sleepily and my mouth dries up as i realize his lack of a shirt but i force my eyes up at his face painfully.

"Kristian..um about what happened on valentines day. It cant happen again. Im with bradley." He looks unfazed by this "Kenny." He says. "Yes?" I have absolutely no idea what he could possibly have to say. "I am not giving up that easily. I really like you, i have never liked anyone as much as i like you. Im going to fight for you because you are...i cant even describe it. Just know I'm going to fight for you." By the time he finishes i have a tear rolling down my cheek and he wipes it away with his thumb but i swipe his hand away and run to my room trying to hold the tears in. Soon i found myself sitting in my bed my crys being stifled by my pillows. After my sobs were all gone the tears continued to slip down my stained cheeks till i fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Once i finally woke i made my way to the shower letting the warm droplets roll down my skin hiding my tears. Once i finally washed myself the tears had stopped but i still delayed getting out till the water became so cold i could barely stand through my shivers. I slipped out of the shower and the feeling of the room tempeture air making my skin feel like it had been heaven kissed after the freezing water.

Once i was dry i threw on a sweatshirt and leggings. Then i added some mascara, eyeliner ,and concealer to cover my puffy red eyes and made my way down stairs putting my hair up in a sloppy bun.

I eventually found myself sitting in the kitchen with 3 pint sized ice cream tubs and a spoon. Soon Aannya popped in taking one of my tubs "HEY!" I exclaimed as she grabbed a spoon and dug in. "Hun what are you doing throwing yourself a pity party? Let alone not inviting me to the party?" She said earning a giggle from me "boy probs." i replied pouting. "Well then you know what we are going to do?" She asked "we are going to have a girls night! I will get the twins and some junk food you go get some movies, pillows, blankets and other stuff"

About an hour later we were all sitting in the huge entertainment room sharing stories,eating popcorn and ice cream, and watching a movie. We have decided to do a girls night at least once a month and it is a requirement to wear pajamas mine are a pink tank top with white shorts with a pink lace waist band and pink bow and some fluffy pink flip flop slippers. "Oh my gosh i just got THE BEST idea eveeeeer!" Aannya exclaimed with a troublemaker look on her face. "Lets play truth or dare!" Before i could protest the twins agreed. "I dare you to go tell Austin how you feel about him" Zoe said grinning as Aannya blushed "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!" She said with bright red cheeks "a little ghosty told me" Zoe said slyly.

We all stood outside the door peering in the little crack as Aannya confessed how much she liked Austin. Half way through she was interrupted by him kissing her. Once they were done she turned and walked out of the room in a daze and made her way back to the entertainment room. We all followed her trying to stifle our giggles after both zoe and meagan went it was my turn and Aannya had a special dare in mind i could tell. " .YOU. To run through the boys hallway in your underwear screaming and kiss the first boy who comes out of his room but if no one comes out of there room you have to kiss all of them tomorrow" she said making sure there were no loop holes i could slip through. Aannya forced me to change into some lacy pink underwear and a bra to "make it funnier" i stood at the end of the hall way shaking and hoping that Bradley is the first to come out of his room. I started to run down the hall yelling "whooooooooooo!" As the other girls started dying with laughter as i reached the end of the hallway i heard a slight click of a door and i turned to see Kristian "can you girls please shut..." His jaw dropped as he saw me and my face heated. I ran down the hallway and shoved him back in his room shutting the door behind us as i heard the click of another door. Kristian still had his jaw dropped as his eyes ran over my body. I smacked him slightly and he closed his mouth, i tried to listen to see if who ever came outside went back in. Eventually i knew they did and i came out of the room. "Happy?" I asked Aannya "no you didn't kiss him!" "Yes i did" "how do we know that?" Me and Aannya were interrupted by Kristian backing me up "she did" he said and turned and walked back into his room.

After a few more rounds that i didn't pay attention, to because i was wondering why Kristian helped me get out of a kiss with him, we went to sleep.

I woke up with Zoe nudging me saying something about a group meeting in the kitchen so i trudged my tired little body down stairs. "Good everyone is here finally. I have some big news. you are all going to school! Ill have to split you all up for minimum kidnapping possibility" I stumbled backwards and tripped over a chair leg and ended up falling into Kristian's lap "awww thats why i made sure to get you two in the same school."


	30. Chapter 30

_Hey guys! I haven't put an authors note in in a while and i would like to thank a few people. Thank you bri2013 for following. And thank you Aannya for being an awesome FRIEND not just a reviewer and for helping me through my writers block. Thank you Zoe for helping me with my story and boy problems. _

_Ok this chapter has lots of Krinny (Kristian and Kenny) hope you enjoy please follow favorite and review!_

* * *

_Kristian's pov_

I try to hold in my smile as Kenny jumps out of my arms. Even alex thinks we should be together. What does Kenny see in that kid? He couldn't protect he like me. He couldn't love her like i do. He couldn't...BE me. She needs ME...right?

I am suddenly aware that we are now discussing who is going to what school the twins and Kenny and me are going to Fair Falls High School while austin Aannya and bradley are going to Washington High. "Ok so i have made you fake names Kenny your Rachel, Kristian your Jake, Zoe your Lola, meagan your Bridget, Aannya your Emily, Austin your Zachary, and Bradley your Finn." All of the names fit us pretty well Austin with his sun-kissed skin and spiked golden hair would be a perfect Zack. Aannya with her dark skin and black pin straight hair hanging down her chest looks kind of like the emily from my old school. Zoe with her dark brown hair that fades to blonde at the bottom would be lola. Meagan with her short curly blonde hair is an okay Bridget. Bradley is...eh. And Kenny with her brown hair streaked with auburn and her golden brown eyes, her pale skin with caramel colored freckles dotting her cheeks and nose, her small fragile frame...well she could pass for a Rachel for sure.

(A week later)

"Ok every one take the bus ok? Ok well i have work so bye have fun." Alex yelled up the stairs. I was wearing a grey t-shirt with a red and blue plaid button up over it with jeans because lola insisted on picking out my clothing.

Once i was ready i went down stairs and sat in the kitchen eating an apple (sorry i just had to add that in cause Derek did that a lot) people slowly made there way down stairs but i didn't pay attention to anyone until ken...Rachel came down stairs in a casual red dress and black blazer with black ballet flats her curls bouncing as she walked and the click of her necklace charms hitting each other and her earrings, small diamond studs, sparkling like her eyes which were covered in sparkly eyeshadow. I was in awe...till bradley went over and kissed her. I cleared my throat "um we should get going Rachel Lola and Bridget."

At school all the paper work had been sorted out and we only had to go get our schedules mine was:

1st

2nd

3rd

4th Lang

Lunch

5th Free period

6th Football-coach Halander

7th

8th Free period

I couldn't pick a second elective i liked so i got an extra free period.

Rachel and i compared our schedules and hers was

1st

2nd

3rd

4th Lang

Lunch

5th Free period

6th

7th

8th Cheer-coach paisley

She actually seemed kinda happy we had a lot of classed together

Bri/Bridget's classes were:

1st

2nd

3rd Lang

4th Free period

5th

Lunch

6th

7th P.e.

8th

Lola's:

1st

2nd

3rd Lang

4th Free period

5th

Lunch

6th Extended lunch/Free period

7th

8th Cheer-coach paisley

We soon made our way to our classes the hole math class i was just anxious to go to theater and see ken...Rachel but it seemed to drag on FOREVER and i constantly felt eyes on me and when i turned to see who there were a bunch of girls staring at me. Once the bell rang i practically sprinted to class and Rachel wasn't there yet but i took a seat in the back of the theater. When Rachel came in she looked around till she saw me and she walked over and sat next to me "hey" she said happily "I'm Rachel" for a second i was confused "oh hi I'm Jake" we shook hands and told each other about our selfs till the bell sounded and i really noticed that we didn't actually know each other very well. The teacher told us about play auditions and that kind of stuff, the first play we are doing is Cinderella and when he announced this i could see Kenny wiggle anxiously and grin. Im just here for the credit so i was just planning on doing sets and lights or something but Rachel made me sign up to audition with her. Too soon the bell rang so me and Rachel walked to history together, i could tell people were staring but i didn't care. We talked like all of the class and we repeated this in language arts too. Our school has open campus lunch so we went across the street to a Chinese restaurant and got to-go boxes to eat while we walked around the little shopping area. We have really gotten to know each other today and that makes me like her even more. "Hey um..." She looked around to make sure no one was around "Kristian i just want you to understand that i am hanging out with you as a friend ok?" My heart sunk but i nodded. "Yeah i understand" we kept walking around for all of lunch and most of free period and we went back getting in just as the bell rang for us to split up. All of football was a blur because i was day dreaming. Then there was science and when i got in there was Rachel at a desk with some guys surrounding her and i used my wolf hearing to listen in. "Hey cutie! Do ya have a boy friend because i wouldn't mind getting some of that" i could tell he was not thinking clean thoughts about Rachel "leave her alone" i said as i neared them and i noticed Rachel was packing up her stuff to move seats and the leader guy smacked her but earning a squeak out of her from surprise and he said "chill we are just having a bit of fun" now Rachel had all her stuff and she was shying away from them and towards me so i put an arm around her protectively and hugged her closer to me as i led her across the room to a different seat away from those pigs and she hugged me saying how thankful she was and i hugged her back. We were silent most of class and when the bell rung i went to the library and read but before the bell rang to go home i went to the gym to walk Rachel to the bus so the pigs couldn't find her again.


	31. Chapter 31

Kenny's pov

I had an amazing time with Kristian at school. As we road home in the school bus my head pounded over my thoughts making it hard to think about what i have gotten myself into. One kid sitting right behind me made it his goal to be extra loud and each time he spoke i cringed at his volume. Eventually i noticed Kristian had his hand on my back trying to comfort me through the splitting pain in my head and i set my head on his shoulder and immediately my head felt 1000000 times better but still my brain pounded trying to escape the pain it caused in my head. By the time we reached the house the bus was empty so Kristian just picked me up and carried me to my room as my vision blurred into blackness.

I wake up in a white and gold room. As i look around the strange room i see a tall man in the corner he is the tallest man i have ever seen he looks familiar but i know I've never met him yet i feel safe in his presents he is talking to another man that i do know, my father. The strange man has a soft voice like angels singing but there is a tone of authority in it. He looks young but wise he is probably around my fathers age. When he spots me he grins and says "come join us my child. I have been waiting for you to come visit." My dad turns and waves me over when i reach them the perfect man begins again "hello Kenny we have much to discuss. Im so glad you finally freed your mind enough to come visit us. We need to talk about who you are and what you need to do." Im still in a confused daze but i nod "your a living angel. You have many powers you know some of them but we have discovered some new ones, the un-heavenly ones are suduce which you have experienced and you can be very persuasive. The heavenly ones you can do a spell to stun any evil within 50 feet of you you can understand people which is kind of like reading their mind but you don't know their thoughts just why they feel the way they do and you are convincing" i am a little shocked that i have bad powers "how do you know all this and where are we?" He man gave a small smile "i am god and we are in heaven" thats the last thing before i wake u


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys long time no post! i got a really nice review so I'm updating!

* * *

Kenny's pov

I wake up in my bed, there is a dim blue light shining through the window as the birds sing their morning song. Omg i slept through the night! I jump out of bed and take a quick shower, then i blow dry my hair. I throw on some clothing and do my make up. As i run down stairs i try to get my shoes on which was a bad idea and i trip and fall but muscular arms save me and i get up to see Kristian and thank him before running to grab my lunch and an apple for breakfast then realized i forgot to grab my school bags and brush my teeth so i sprint up stairs brush my teeth grab my bags and get down stairs. I see Kristian sitting but everyone else has gone. "Omg we are late the bus already left!" I said in an obviously panicked tone"We aren't riding the bus anymore. It was too loud you must have gotten your migraine cause of that." Once he finishes his sentence i collapse in relief. "Oh my gosh! Thank. You. Wait...why didn't you tell me! You saw me rushing around!" I lightly push him "and how are we supposed to get to school?" He went over to the small table by the door and grabbed a set of car keys "I'm gonna drive us." Alex left us with a black f150 as we rode to school i turned on the radio and sang along with heart attack "oh my god! Shut up! PLEASE!" Kristian begged with a laugh peeking through so i turned it up and sang louder. "If i ever did that i thin..." He took one hand off the steering wheel and shoved it in my face but i didnt stop singing "m-i'd mave ah heerd affack" he just laughed and took his hand away. About half way to school i got bored with singing and started thinking "you know what? We barely even know each other!" I watch his face and for a second he looks confused but then just asks "what do you mean?"

"I mean we haven't even known each other a month. And we spent a lot of the time we have known each other, not talking" he thinks for a moment the agrees "oh my gosh your right, thats weird cause we have gone through a lot together."

For a while we are quiet, until kristian breaks the silence "so far, from what i DO know about you, you're pretty cool." "Yeah you're okay too" i say cooly "oh what ever you know I'm the greatest" he replied. And we burst out laughing.

Finally we got to school and went out separate ways. In glee we were discussing themes for our next performance but i didn't pay much attention because i was lost in thoughts then in theater we got audition scripts and paired up to run lines for out auditions after school. Kristian and i immediately walked to the corner to practice so we would be away from the other people. I was cinderella and he was the prince and i know if this was a movie i would be instantly in love but news flash my life isn't a movie. After we ran the scene over about 8 times the bell rang. During history and language arts we sat in the back and talked, i was slowly starting to feel like i know him. We went off campus for lunch again, we went to a restaurant nearby and a menchies that we discovered during lunch and free period. Math was a bore and i talked through science, in cheer lola asked me about jake and me, cause apparently people think we are dating.

After school i auditioned for cinderella and got a call back it was only between me and another girl. Once me an jake got to the car i asked him how it went "i thought i did okay but i didn't get a call back" i felt my heart sink and gave him a small hug. "Its okay you're just too cool for them" he smile and we drove home.


	33. Chapter 33

Kenny's pov

No one was home yet when Kristian and i got home so i decided to try to make him feel better. "HEY! Go sit in the theater! I have an idea!" I pushed him down the hall with him protesting "oh no i better run you got an idea!" He joked i glared at him playfully and stuck my tongue out. After i finally got him to stay in the theater room i ran to the kitchen and grabbed a basket full of all the best junk food. Then my next stop was the hall closet and grabbed tons of movies. Then i pushed the heavy basket down the hall and into the theater room. When i open the door kristian turned around and stared at the huge basket. "Ok so what movie do you want to watch? Ive got the hunger games, broken bridges, fun sized, abduction, and red dawn. Your choice." I set the movies out beside him then went to the mini fridge filling it with the stuff in the basket.

Once he made his choice i went to the screen room to put the movie in well the movieS we couldn't chose so we settled on abduction, the hunger games and broken bridges. The first movie we watched was abduction. As we watched i pulled out sour gummy worms and popcorn. "You know what this movie reminds me of? Us, it reminds me of our whole situation" i looked over at him scanning his face, he had a sad smile on his handsome face ,it made me want to reach over and squeeze him into a tight hug. After the movie ended he went to put the next one on and i pulled out my phone it had a message from bradley that said "sorry wont be home till 6 im in tutoring" so i put my phone away, that is about enough time for us to finish up the movies. I turned around and looked up at the screen room to see Kristian struggling with some film. He turned and looked at me and tried to get untangled from the film but he slipped and disappeared from sight, i started Cracking up laughing so hard that i fell off my seat which caused me to laugh even harder, i don't know how long i laughed but i laughed till he finally got the movie started but right when he walked into the room again i looked at him and started laughing all over again. "Oh shut up" he said with a smile on his face. I bit my lip to stop laughing but i still giggled when i looked at him. Soon the commercials were over and the movie started.


	34. Chapter 34

Kenny's pov

After broken bridges was over we talked till there was a huge rumble that made me jump. Now it was his turn to break into a laughing fit but i was just sitting there wide-eyed "what was that?!" I asked. "That was my stomach" he said between laughing. "YOUR STOMACH! Omg why is your stomach that loud!" I yelled. When he. Just kept laughing I got up and went to the kitchen and started ordered Chinese food. In less than a minute he came racing downstairs and looked through the menu. When i finished ordering i handed the phone to Kristian and i went to a cabinet to find a cup but there weren't any on the shelfs i could reach. I looked at the sink to find a LOT of dishes piled up and around it then i turned my attention back to the cabinet trying to jump and reach the cup but it was on one of the highest shelfs i was just about to pull myself up on the counter to try and reach it when i felt a body press up behind me and grab the cup then i turned around to see Kristian holding the cup right in front of my face so i grabbed it and then noticed how close we were so i said thank you and slipped away to the fridge to get some water.

Soon the door bell rang and I went and got the food then went back to the theater. "Diner is served" i said as i stepped in he turned around and patted the seat next to him on the blanket he set out. I handed him the bag of food and spread myself out on my stomach. While i was gone he put in the last but Definitely not least of the movies. The food was spread over the Blanket. I could feel my eyelids drooping Towards the end of the movie. Right when the credits started my eyes fell shut, but that didn't last long though because soon i heard the front door slam open and then Aannya voice Echo through the house "KENNY!" My eyes shot open and I'm instantly on my feet. I run down the hall hearing a blur of an argument. When i finally found her she was standing at the bottom of the stairs with bradley giving her a deadly glare and her usually tan skin had gone pale her eyes wide and her hands were shaking. "Whats going on?" I said and Aannya jumped, turned around and tried to fake a smile "nothing really" she said turning around to look at bradley "just talking, right bradley? You can go back to, well what ever you were doing" i stood there for a second before i decided i would get some rest and ask them tomorrow. Why am i so tired? I pulled my phone out to check the time, its 9:57. He said he would be home at 6 why is he so late?


	35. Chapter 35

Kenny's pov

The next day is the same as always except after cheer i went to my call backs auditioned again then they told me the list would be posted during class tomorrow and i left. Jake stayed late with me to audition then we went out to see a movie because bradley would be staying late yet again. After the movie we went to dinner from dinner we went to menchies, i could tell he was trying to help me clear my mind. After menchies we went home. When we got home i went up to my room and grabbed a towel and went into my bathroom to take a shower to help clear my mind. Once in the bathroom i turned the nob towards the red side and warm water steamed out of the pipes. Once i undressed i stepped in the shower letting the warm beads trickle over my skin leaving goose bumps tingling my skin. After i had been cleaned i just stood there with closed eyes and the water slipping and sliding down my skin leaving little trails behind glistening on my skin. Eventually i got out and got dressed for bed and i crawled in bed at 9:50 and instantly fell asleep.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

i wake up for another day but today i would find out the casting for the play. There was a clenched dread, nauseating feeling in the pit of my stomach. I got up and threw on some mascara, a light coat of white eyeliner, pink eyeshadow with a copper color for a smokey eye effect, and some pink blush with matching pink lipstick. Then i went to my closet and grabbed a white high-low skirt and white tank then i got another tank top but this one was pink low cut with a few small ruffles in the back then i pulled back the sides of my hair with a bow in the back of my hair and to complete my look i added some wedges. I walked down stairs grabbed my bag and lunch then went to the front door where Kristian was waiting.

The beginning if the day went by in a long extremely agonizing blur but eventually theater came and i practically sprinted to class but once i got there i dreaded stepping in but i did anyway and i sat down next to Kristian/jake i never know what to call him because of the fake names. Eventually she posted the list and everyone jumped up and ran for the list but i just stayed where i was till everyone sat down again and Kristian and i went up and looked. I GOT CINDERELLA! HE GOT THE PRINCE! I hugged him and congratulated him! Im glad he is the prince and not some other random kid.

* * *

Its been a few weeks since bradley started acting weird. He stays after everyday till 9 and on the weekends he always has an excuse to stay away from me and he follows Aannya around the house and wont let her talk to me.

Alex announced that he was gonna be splitting us up even more. He is getting a few friends to take us in I'm going to one with Aannya, the twins will be at another and the guys are staying.

Today bradley is going to a friends house to do a project so i decided to talk to Aannya today. Right when he pulls out of the drive way i go to her room and find her sleeping. "Aannya he is gone. Wake up!" She blinks slowly. Then looked around. "He is gone bradley finally left." She still looks confused "what is it you've been trying to tell me?" She finally gets it and says "oh yeah! Um this isn't gonna be easy to hear ok?" I nod and she continues "he...um..he found his ex-girlfriend that he thought had died." I nodded "oh. Thats it? Thats not so bad." She makes a face "um he hasn't just found her again. They are back together again. He's cheating on you." I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes "oh. Uh um i th-th-think i should be going n-now." O turned and left while i walked the tears took over and started streaming down my cheeks so i started running until i ran into Kristian and mumbled an apology and ran away again but it was too late he saw the tears and jogged after me but i ran full speed out the house i just kept running till i lost him and found myself in a park.

Where am i?

I sat on a patch of grass and sobbed into my hands. I don't know how long i was there but all i know is i felt a pinch on my neck and everything was dark.


	36. Chapter 36

Kenny's pov

* * *

where am i?

Whats going on?

Where are my parents? Who are my parents?

Why don't i remember anything?

I wake up with millions of questions like this shoving into my mind trying to find an answer.

Soon a doctor comes in my room to check me out.

Oh ok i must have been in an accident. The doctor left me with out a word and left me to piece my thoughts together. Maybe i was in a car wreck. Thats very possible. Whats my name? Come on i know this, i know this. Um it starts with a C... No, no! It starts with a K...kelly? No! Kaley? No! Kendall? Yeah thats whats on my wristband. After a few doctors come in and tell me they help with my special abilities and i ask what they mean then they say getting my memories back after sharing a look. I nod and asked who they were they said they were Edison group doctors

There is a commotion down the hall. Then my door opens and a doctor walks in with a panicked expression. "Ok Kenny time to go home hurry up." I look at him puzzled "ok dr... Dr what?" "Alex?whats up with you? Oh well lets go." I followed to a car and got in. He gets a knowing look on his face and he curses " Kenny do you know me" i shake my head "i don't I'm sorry i think I'm still of from my accident. What even happened to me dr.?" "Um uh your bike flipped" i nodded "i want to go to my mom and dad now." His eyes widened then he just said "fine" we ended up at a small house and i went to the door and knocked. Soon a couple came out and i hug them. They let out a surprised noise "I'm sorry i don't remember mom and dad" then doc just shrugs at them.


	37. Chapter 37

Kenny's pov

They sent me to go re-explore the house while they talked. Its a cozy house not a two story but the house is big enough to hold 3 bed rooms, 3 bath rooms, a large kitchen, two living rooms: one small, one large, an office, and a laundry room connected to the garage. I was about to go explore the backyard when i heard voices "this could be a good opportunity to help her hide from them, they think her name is Kendall still but its Rachel so don't let her think its Kenny or Kendall. She will go to school on monday I've already informed the school of her amnesia and i found a new place for Aannya to stay." 's voice came in muffled through the door. who is Aannya? "Ok alex but we need the rest of her stuff" my mom was talking now but why is my stuff not here? I opened the door and walked out. "Hi" i said smiling as i looked around the huge yard that is attached to a forest in the yard there is a shed, some reclining lawn chairs for tanning, there is a fire pit, and the forest surrounding the house i walk to a hammock at the edge of the forest about 3 yards from where they are, talking. They all look at one another then my mom turns to me, smiles then walks over to me "hi" she says then hesitates, "honey you have school on monday. Do you think your ok to go?" I contemplate it for a second. "Yeah i guess" her smile brightens a little then she adds "good, I've told your teachers about the memory loss so your friends will know so you pretty much have a fresh start." A fresh start, that feels like a good thing but deep down there is some part if me saying "no its no, remember! Please? Just try to remember!" The feeling makes my stomach hurt like there is a little fire burning my heart trying to escape, like its trying to escape the pressure i can just barely hold right now. "I cant! I cant remember! Help me to remember! I don't even know what need to remember! Your have to help me!" I scream back at that voice in my head. "Honey? Are you ok? You look troubled?" I wake up from my little day dream of me yelling at my internal voice. "Oh what? Oh um yeah I'm fine! I just need some time to re-adjust thats all." She smiles but her eyes show pity "hey mom?" "Yeah?" "Um...uh whats my name?" She looks shocked then glances at the others then back at me "oh, its Rachel"


	38. Chapter 38

for those of you who are confused here is a little summery of what happened

kenny ran away to be alone and cry after finding out that bradley was cheating, and while she was crying the Edison group drugged her into forgetting and then they kidnapped her. But alex took her back and the people who were gonna house her and Aannya just took her in and are acting like her mom and dad. If you have more questions just ask.

* * *

Kenny's pov

Is monday...that means i have to go to school. When my alarm clock rings that is the first thing through my head. I slowly slide from my bed. My legs are shaky, I'm nervous. I walk to my closet which is now filled, they don't think I'd noticed but i did. The first thing i see is a soft pink high low skirt, so i pull it out then grab a white t-shirt and a pink necklace with white wedges and i pull my hair back into a sloppy side fishtail. Next some makeup then its time for school. With the help of my dad i got my homework done to get caught up. I grab my bag and lunch then go to the front door "you ready?" My mom asked. I nod then we walk to the car and take the silent trip to the school. Once we arrive at the front of a large brown brick building she parks the car and turns to me and says "here is your schedule and map, if you need anything go to the front office, your teachers are aware of your condition along with your fellow students...is that all you need to know?" I nod grab my things and get out of the car.

1st glee

2nd theater

3rd history

4th Lang art

Lunch

5th Free period

6th math

7th science

8th Cheer-coach paisley

I go through glee with no problem except a few pity glances and stares. Then on to theater. I arrive in theater and see a cast list and i don't want to look awkward so i go to it and look at it to look busy as i look over it i see my name. Wait! What! No! Im cinderella! I back up quickly and run into a tall,muscular figure and turn around "oh I'm sorry" he got a weird look of pain on his face that turned into a slightly angry one "watch where your going." He said and went to sit in the back of the room "whats his problem" some girl said i turned to her then her face twisted into a frown "oh yeah you forgot me. Im your best friend. We planned on being cinderella together. Im your understudy cause i didn't want to be in the spot light? Yeah you don't remember." I look at the girl trying to remember her. Her straight blond hair in a high ponytail that ends at her mid torso her hazel/gray eyes perfect barbie skin. No dont remember at all. Not even the little clawing feeling in my stomach a get when i see other people like that guy i bumped into. Maybe the clawing feeling is past anger. Ari, as i found out her name was, and i sat in the front of the room while the teacher explained what we were doing today then we went and worked on scenes.

After class i went history and the guy, jake, who i bumped into was there so i thought since he was prince i should get to know him so i sat near him and said "hey" he just looked at me and turned away "un hello? Are you ignoring me?" He turned back "um yeah" "why!?" "Because i am. And by the way i think its a bad idea for you to hang with little miss barbie. Y'all were never friends" "and you would know that?" He nodded. "Well I'm not friends with you so i don't care what you think," he flinched "why are you so mad at me any ways?" He just faced the front again as the bell rang.


	39. Chapter 39

hey! Long time no update! Sorry I've been super busy i had camp then i worked at a camp for kindergardeners. And to top it off I've been at disney for the past week. And I'mlosing inspiration

* * *

Rachel's pov

After theater i tried finding my way to history but i got lost. Oh great...yay. After about five minutes of walking around in circles i made my way to the front office to ask for direction. Then about eight minutes after the tardy bell i found my self in front of the door to class finally i open the door and walk to the teacher and hand her my pass then look around the room for a seat and i go sit in the only empty desk and then i notice my neighbor...jake...yet again, yay! "Rachel? Do you have your notes or have you lost them?" asked and with out giving me the chance to answer she added "you can have a friend lend you theirs. Jake? Would you let her use yours i know you two used to talk constantly before...the incident" he cast his head down looking through his back pack for the notes but it didn't go unnoticed to me that he had a red glow on his face from what she had said. "And you wouldn't mind tutoring her a bit, you do have a nearly perfect score in this class" his head shot up at this "i'll let you two out of the essay we are working on this week to go to the library." He thought for a moment then slowly nodded and turned to a small note pad and wrote out a pass for each day this week "just go to the library right away tomorrow and for the rest of the week ok" and on that note we left the class and went on our way to the library.

"So...we were friends?" He glanced at me and hung his head "you could say that. I guess" i waited expectantly for him to add more of an explanation to that and when nothing came i got in front of him and looked up at him "and..." Still nothing. "EXPLAIN! Why didn't you talk to me? Why are you mad at me? What was i like? Did i do something bad is that why you wont talk to me? Why are you giving me short answers?" My voice faltered towards the end. He just put a hand on my arm and gently pushed me out of the way and kept walking. "Please." I said softly and vulnerably. He stopped.

* * *

Kk there is my update i have another written. but I'm not gonna post it tonight maybe if i get 5 reviews


	40. Chapter 40

Ok i know i said i wanted 5 reveiws but i got a realky sweet reveiw so here you go

* * *

Kristian's pov

"Please."

I stopped and turned towards her and it broke my heart to see her like that her eyes had a tears in them and her mouth quivered a little but she blinked away the tears and recovered from her temporary break in her hard shell. I couldn't help it in wolf speed i closed the space and hugged her comfortingly but as fast as i was there it ended and i continued walking to the library "come on"

Rachel's pov

I jog after him a little dazed after what just happened. Wait! Hold up! What did just happen?!

"JAKE! You never answered ame?" He looked back "i know its not the time or place." I dropped it for now.

We make it to the library and he pulls out his books and explained some of what we learned and we went and copied some of his notes for me to keep. "Jake can you answer my questions please? At least some of them." He stopped what he was doing and looked defeated. "You were an amazing girl. We hung out a lot in the week or 2 before your incident. I really liked you. But things are different. I was actually one of your best friends maybe even your BEST friend. You knew all of my secrets. The last thing i remember about you is you got upset one day about something that you would rather not know and something bad happened to you while you were gone and i still don't know what happened no one will tell me" he looked at me and the bell rang "you need help finding your next class? We have the same class so just follow me."


End file.
